A Kind Heart for a Sick Sloth
by KaylaDestroyer
Summary: Sequel to 'Earthquake Sacrifice.' Sid shows Diego a beautiful canyon, but the two get caught in a storm. Sid get's sick, and Diego has a bit of a adventure trying to nurse him back to health. R&R!


BEHOLD! The sequel to " Earthquake Sacrifice". Enjoy! :)

A Kind Heart for a Sick Sloth

_It was a beautiful day in the valley, everything seemed perfect. Then, the clouds started to gather, signaling that a storm was approaching. Everyone went home, except for two animals. A saber and a sloth, specifically speaking. They didn't know of the storm because they were headed in a direction away from it._

_..._

" Come on, Diego! Were almost there! " Sid said, trying to get the saber to hurry up. The twosome was currently climbing up a steep hill. At the top of the hill, Sid had something he _really_ wanted Diego to see.

" Wait up, Sid! " Diego called to the sloth. For once, Sid wasn't slower than a snail, and Diego had a hard time keeping up with him going up a hill. Sid looked back at Diego, continuing to run, then back in front of him. Once he had done so, he stopped dead in his tracks, and smiled. After a few moments, Diego stepped up beside him, panting heavily. Then he gasped.

" Here it is. " Sid said. Both were gazing out over a canyon with different colored walls. Red, yellow, blue, Diego was sure he even saw a hint of purple as well. The view was amazing.

" This is, beautiful, Sid! " Diego said. He looked up at the sloth, " How did you _find_ this place? " he asked him.

Sid chuckled, " By accident, actually. " he replied. They both snickered.

" Of course. " Diego said.

" I wanted you to be the first to see it. " Sid said, smiling sheepishly.

" Really? " Diego asked. Then, before anything else could be said, there was a streak of lighting, followed by a loud thunderclap, which made both of them jump. They looked at the sky behind them, finally noticing the storm. " We'd better find shelter quick! " Diego said. They both took off running in the direction of home.

Sadly though, the downpour of rain came too soon and drenched them, and they had to make due with a small cave they found shortly after they began on their way home. They walked in, wet and miserable. " Ugh! " Diego said, looking at himself. He shook the water off himself like a dog, and grumbled, " Rain. " Then he walked over to a corner near the back of the cave, and lay down.

Sid, however, couldn't dry himself off very well. He tried Diego's tactic, but he didn't fling that much water off. He just sat against a wall opposite from Diego, miserable, shivering, dripping wet. Diego looked over at him, and saw that even his lower lip was sticking out, as if he was going to cry. Feeling sympathy for him, Diego got up and walked over to Sid, lying down next to him to try and keep the sloth warm.

Sid looked down at Diego, " What do you want? " he asked him.

Diego felt his cheeks tinge red, but he didn't exactly know why. He looked away from Sid, " Uh, you looked cold. " he replied quietly. " I, uh, wanted to warm you up. " he said, looking up at Sid.

" Oh. " Sid said, and looked at the ground in front of him. " Thanks. " he muttered back. He could feel his cheeks tingeing pinkish-red, but he had no idea why. Suddenly, lightning flashed, and they both jumped. Sid felt the urge to lie down next to Diego, where he could at least feel _some_ warmth. So he did.

He lied down, with his back facing Diego, against the saber's side. He remembered six months ago, when the saber had sacrificed his own wellbeing for him. All of the ribs on the left side of his ribcage,

( which was what Sid was lying against ), had been broken. Luckily, after a few months at the doctor's, Diego was completely healed. He could have had much worse happen to him, but he risked it to make sure Sid was okay.

Diego felt Sid lay down next to him, against his side. The side that had had every rib broken after being crushed under 10 tons of wood. He would do or risk anything for Sid, one of the most important elements of his life. Diego's own life and limb hardly mattered when it came to Sid's safety, he couldn't let anything happen to the guy. He smiled, and he felt a certain feeling spark in his heart, a feeling he had never experienced before.

He didn't know what it was. It scared him for a moment. Was he feeling this because of Sid? He turned over so that he was lying on his right side, but he was still touching Sid. The sloth's back was against his chest now.

He felt confused, yet content. He tried to think about it, and the more he thought, the more he felt he could identify the feeling. The more he thought about, the bigger it grew. From a small spark to a small, roaring fire.

Sid didn't notice Diego's change in position. He felt uncomfortable, no matter how warm he was. He stretched out of his curled-up position, and turned over, which happened to bring him face to face with Diego. He looked into the saber's green eyes, and froze.

All of a sudden, for a reason unknown to Diego, Sid turned over on his side, putting his face right in front of Diego's. The saber found himself all of a sudden staring into the sloth's blue-green eyes, chest to chest, stomach to stomach with him. He didn't have a clue what to do.

They two just stared at each other, neither knowing what to do, why they were feeling the way they were feeling. For about 9 seconds, nothing happened. Then, a loud thunderclap sounded, accompanied by a streak of lighting. It scared Sid so bad he grabbed Diego. One arm around his left side, one arm under and around his neck.

Then he realized who he had grabbed, and froze, staring into Diego's eyes again. Diego didn't know what to do, for about 3 seconds. Then, he sighed. He took his left arm and wrapped it around Sid, pulling him close, trying to keep him warm. That was his original plan.

Then, he took his right paw and put it on the back of Sid's head, trying to comfort him. Something else the sloth needed. Sid didn't object in any way, in fact, Diego heard him murmur happily. The saber himself smiled happily, feeling very content.

Sid didn't know why, but Diego was hugging/snuggling him, which felt warm and comforting. He murmured happily, and slightly tightened his grip on the saber.

Both of them knew that whatever happened, all through the storm, all through the night, everything would be alright if they stuck together until they got back to the herd.

…...

_The Next Morning-_

The next morning found Diego and Sid in the same position. Diego awoke first, and yawned widely. He smiled down at Sid, then carefully unwrapped the sloth's arms from around his body. He clasped Sid's hands together, gently lifted the sloth's head, and placed his hands under his head. Then he quietly sneaked out of the cave to find breakfast.

He caught a gazelle, then went back to the cave to check on Sid. He found the sloth curled up, otherwise just as he had left him. He gently grabbed Sid and shook him awake. " Huh? What? " Sid mumbled as he was aroused from he sleep. Diego chuckled.

" Time to get up, sleepyhead! " Diego said to him. " We gotta' get back to the herd. "

Sid sat up and rubbed his head tiredly, " Oh yeah. " he said sleepily. Then he started to cough, quite badly. Diego stared at him, worried.

" Sid, are you feeling okay?" Diego asked him.

" Mm, tickle in my throat, fuzzy head, more tired than usual. " Sid answered. Then he smiled, " But if I start walking I'll probably wake up better and be fine. " he said. But Diego wasn't so sure. He noticed Sid's eyes were 'milky' and unclear.

" I don't know, Sid. Your eyes look kinda' funny. " He leaned forward toward Sid's face, making Sid lean back a little. " As in weird. " he continued.

" Diego I'm sure it's nothing. " Sid said, pushing the saber away just enough to feel comfortable.

" Maybe I should check your temperature. " Diego said.

Sid raised an eyebrow at him, " Why would you need to do that? " he asked him.

" In case you're sick. " Diego replied.

" Diego! I'm fine! " Sid said, and crossed his arms.

" Just hold still! " Diego commanded, and held the back of Sid's head with his paw. Then he pressed his lips against Sid's forehead.

" Hmm, " he murmured. He pulled his mouth away. " You're _really_ warm. " he noted.

He stared at Sid for a moment, who was staring at him a little surprised. Then he seemed to make a decision, and shook his head. " We can't travel home, you're a little sick, and moving around will only make you sicker. " Diego stated. Sid opened his mouth to object, but Diego stopped him. " Sid, no matter how stubborn you are, I am _not _letting walk about six miles when you could become very sick from it. " he said.

Sid sighed, " Fine. " he agreed.

" Good. " Diego said. " Now you just sit or lay down and I'll make a fire and get you something to eat. " he told him. Sid laid down near the back of the cave, and Diego gathered some sticks and made a fire near him. Then he went out and gathered some berries. He brought them to Sid and told him to eat, then lied down and took a nap.

Diego woke up and stretched fifteen minutes later. He looked over at Sid, and saw that he looked bad. " Whoa! Sid! You look

miserable! " he said.

" Uhhhhhhhnn. " Sid moaned. His face looked dreary and like he was about to throw-up, his eyes were unclear, and he started coughing real bad again.

" This isn't good. " Diego said. He walked over to Sid, and sat down next to him. He got him to sit up, and held the back of his head with his paw, " Come here. " he told him, and pressed his lips to Sid's forehead again. His eyes widened. " You're _veeeeeeery _hot. " he said taking away his lips.

" Whatever made you sick must've gotten worse. " he said worriedly. Sid just moaned again. " Do you want something to eat? " he asked him. Sid nodded slowly. " What do you want? " Diego asked him.

Sid lied down again, " I don't care, just food. " he moaned. Diego patted his head, and moved him closer to the fire.

" Okay. " he said quietly, " Just go to sleep and try to relax. " he told him. Diego walked out of the cave, and saw a patch of blackberry bushes. The problem was, what was he going to hold them in? There weren't any leaves big enough around, but he knew of a human camp about two miles away. There, he could probably find a discarded bowl in good enough condition to hold some berries.

But what about Sid? If he was gone for too long, something might happen to him. After a few moments of pondering, Diego marked the area right in front of the cave with his scent, then went off. On his way, a thought struck him. " _I bet the humans have some sort of medicine that can help Sid get better. _"

A plan began to form in Diego's mind. When he was near the human camp, he found a discarded black cape. He stood up on his black legs, and when he became balanced enough to walk, he put the cape on in a way that completely concealed himself, so that only his eyes were visible. " They'll think I'm nothing but a mysterious human. " Diego said to himself, then continued on to the human camp. When he got there, he scouted around the outside of it, keeping out of sight.

He found a discarded bowl in good shape, and hid it so no one else could take it. Then he walked into the human camp, drawing very little attention. He was very quiet, and his presence was hardly noticed. A few small children would notice him and point, saying a few things. From being around humans quite a bit in his lifetime, he understood the words of the humans around him.

Their mothers would shush them and tell them that it was very rude to point, and the children would quiet down, but they still stared at him. He would smile, and wink at them. They were just small children after all. He watched when the humans would trade, and figured out what kind of items were worth a lot. He left the camp shortly after, and returned with a few things.

He saw ill looking humans go into a certain tent, and decided to go inside, hoping to find a medicine that could cure Sid. Once inside, he saw a young, slender, looking female human, sitting on a mat. At the sound of his arrival, she looked up, smiled, and greeted him with,

" Hello there! How can I help you? " Diego had taught himself how to speak a little human as well, so now he would have to use what he knew, which would probably cover all he needed to say.

" I have a pet sloth, who has fallen very ill, and I wondered if you had anything that would help him get better. " Diego replied a little slow.

" Yes, I have quite a few medicines for your kind of pet. " she told him. " What exactly is wrong with it? " she asked him.

Diego managed to answer her, but he spoke very slowly a few times, " I don't know, actually. His face looks like he wants to throw-up, but he won't. His eyes are milky, unclear. He coughs a lot, really badly. "

" Ahhhh. " she said. " I know the disease he has, but the name escapes me. It's not viral, thank goodness, so I can help you. " Then she began to look around at the different things in the tent. She finally pulled a small bottle off of a shelf, and handed it to him.

" That would cost you two turnips and a tomato. " she told him,

" Only give your sloth one dropper everyday after he eats lunch. " she instructed him. Diego gave her the items, careful not to expose his paws, and thanked her. Then he gave her a piece of gazelle meat.

" A tip. " he said, smiling in the darkness of his cape. She smiled at him.

" Thank you. " she replied. Then he gave her a nod, and exited the tent. _" I never knew I had such a talent for deceiving humans. "_ he thought to himself. After walking out of camp, he collected the bowl, and went on his way. When he was sure he was far enough away, he took the cape off and examined the little bottle in his paw.

" This should make Sid better. " he murmured to himself. Then he gently placed it in his mouth, and ran the rest of the way to the cave he left Sid in. When he arrived, he found Sid not looking any better, but curled up on the ground, asleep. He smiled a little, and set the bottle down. He walked out of the cave, and filled the bowl with blackberries.

Then he walked back inside. He walked over and gently prodded Sid awake. " Hmmm? " Sid mumbled, being aroused from his rest.

" Sit up, Sid. I have something for you. " Diego whispered. Sid sat up, and drearily opened his eyes. Diego handed him the bowl of blackberries. Sid looked down at it and smiled.

" Mmm, food. " he murmured, then ate every last berry.

" Do you want some more? " Diego asked him softly. Sid looked Diego and nodded. " Alright. " Diego said, and went to gather some more berries. He brought them back inside, and Sid ate every single one. " Do you want anything else? " Diego asked him quietly.

Sid nodded, " Strawberries. " he managed to utter. Diego nodded and patted the sloth's head.

" Just lay down, I'll be back in a few minutes. " he told Sid. Sid lied back down, and Diego ventured out of the cave again. He knew where Sid's favorite strawberry patch was, and headed in that direction. He came back with a bowl full of strawberries, and Sid ate them all. " Do you want anything else? " Diego asked soothingly. "

Sid shook his head. Diego nodded and took the bowl from Sid. " I have some medicine I want you to take. " Diego told him.

" How much? " Sid asked weakly.

" Not a lot. Open up. " Diego replied. Sid opened his mouth, and Diego gave him the exact amount the human female human had told him. Then Diego told Sid to lay down and go to sleep. Once Sid had done so, Diego took one paw and gently stroked the sloth's face. He was very worried about Sid.

This sickness looked bad, and Diego had no idea how long it would take for the medicine to cure Sid. He sighed. It was going to be a long day.

Around one p.m., Sid was still asleep, so Diego decided to get himself some lunch. He walked out the cave, and gathered some berries for Sid as a snack incase he woke up while Diego was gone, then headed out. He caught an adult gazelle, then headed back to Sid. When he was near the cave though, he heard voices. He quietly slunk the rest of the way, and hid behind a tree when he got there.

He peeked around the tree, and saw three brawny male sabers in the entrance to the cave. He couldn't see Sid, but he knew that if the sloth was awake, he was probably terrified. As if to confirm this, he heard a loud whimper. Anger bubbled up in his chest. " Awww, look at that. It's scared." he heard one say.

" I bet it wants it's _mommy_! " another said. Diego gritted his teeth. Nobody was allowed to treat Sid like this.

" Diego? Where are you? Help! " Sid cried out. But his voice was too weak. Diego felt a surge of power fill his body.

" Nobody's gonna' help you! I doubt anyone can hear you! " the third said, and they all started to close in some more. Diego had heard enough. He charged forward, knocking the one in the middle to the ground, then pinning him down.

" LEAVE SID ALONE! " ho shouted in the saber's face. Shock washed over the saber's face. He opened his mouth to speak, but just let his jaw drop.

The saber to Diego's left stepped toward him, " And exactly _who _are _you_? " he asked him.

Diego glared daggers at him, " My name is Diego Ramar Aldorez, and _you _three are trespassing on _my _property. " he replied, slightly gritting his teeth on the word property.

The one to Diego's right spoke up, " I told you I smelled something, boss. " Diego turned to him when he spoke, then back to their 'boss'.

" Not to mention threatening my friend. " he said with an accusing tone.

" Friend? " the one underneath him asked. Diego looked down at him.

" Yes. " he replied. " He is very ill, and I have been trying very hard to take care of him all day, I've even had to seek help from humans. I am _not _happy that I now have to fend you off of him! " he continued.

" Sorry! We just wanted a snack! " the one underneath him said.

Diego put his face near the other saber's, gritted his teeth, and said, " That _does not_ mean you can go onto _someone else's_ property to get one. "

" Alright, alright, we get it! " Boss said. " Could you please get off of Marcus now? " he asked Diego. Diego stared Marcus in the eyes for a moment, before letting him up. " Can I ask you something? " Boss asked him. Diego looked at him, and nodded.

" You wouldn't happen to be the Diego that used to be in a pack with a leader named Soto, who left his pack for a mammoth, sloth, and a human baby, would you? "

Diego stared at him in surprise, " Yes, I am. " he answered. " Why? " he asked. He didn't think the story of how Manny killed Soto and then Diego deserted the rest of the pack to go with Manny, Sid and Pinky would spread. He thought that it would be too crazy for other sabers to believe.

" And that wouldn't be the sloth you went with, would it? " Boss asked him.

Diego blinked. " Yes. He is. " he replied.

" You said his name was, Sid? " Boss asked.

Diego didn't know what to do except reply. " Yes. "

Boss nodded, and the other two put their heads down some. Diego looked at them confused. Boss hung his head, " Sorry to disturb you two. " he apologized.

" Uh, that's okay? " Diego replied. Boss nodded again, and then walked out of the cave, Marcus and the third saber following him. When they were about a yard's distance from the cave, Diego said to them, " Wait! " They stopped and turned to look at him. " What are your names again? " he asked them.

" I'm Lucas. " Boss said.

" I'm Marcus. " Marcus answered.

" I'm Timothy. " the third one replied. Diego nodded.

" Thank you for leaving us in peace. " he said. Lucas nodded, and the three departured running. Diego liked them a little now, but he knew Sid was more important. He turned back to Sid, who was sitting up, shaking in fear. He coughed again, even worse than before. Diego walked over to him, took the sloth in his arms, and just sat there, holding him.

" Shh, shh, it's okay, they're gone, and they're not gonna' hurt you. " he whispered soothingly in Sid's ear.

" Diego? " Sid said.

" I'm here, Sid. "

" I feel like I wanna' throw up, but the urge isn't big enough, and I feel horrible. " Sid whimpered.

" Okay, come on. " Diego said, and he got Sid to crawl to the edge of the small cave. Then he rubbed Sid stomach from the bottom up, toward his throat, " Just try to make yourself throw up. " Diego instructed him. Sid tried to, and after a few tries, he spit up his lunch on the ground. Sid sighed with relief, then moaned again. " Do you have to throw up again? " Diego asked him. Sid nodded. Diego rubbed his stomach again, and after a few tries of forcing his stomach to get rid of the food in it, Sid spit up again. Then he moaned even worse.

" Now I want to throw up, but there's nothing _to _throw up! " he said.

" Okay, come over here. " Diego said gently, and got Sid to crawl over to a blackberry bush. " Eat some of these. " he told him. Sid ate a few, then spit them back up on the ground. Then he ate some more, and spit those back up on the ground. He repeated this for about twenty minutes, and then Diego helped him crawl back to the cave. There, Sid fell asleep in Diego arms.

In the days following, Sid spit up everything he ate, and Diego fed him the medicine he got from the human camp after lunch. Then, one day, two weeks later, after Diego fed Sid the medicine, Sid said he was a little hungry. So Diego brought him some blueberries he found, and Sid didn't throw them up. This made their spirits rise. Diego continued to give Sid doses of the medicine, and Sid would eat one or two types of berries, not a lot, and he didn't throw up.

Sid's body started to deposit the food the way it was supposed to, instead of making Sid throw up. After about a week, Sid was back to normal, his body healthy again. They were both happy and relieved. Then, they traveled the six miles back to the herd. When they got back, they greeted with joyous, teary faces, and Diego told the tale of how he cared for Sid.

Sid was interested to hear it too. Diego told the story true from beginning to end, but he didn't go into detail about how he and Sid kept warm their first night in the cave. The herd couldn't believe his masquerade in the human camp, and he even showed them the little bottle with the medicine, which he had brought back. He actually had about a third of the bottle left.

Every night since then, after everyone fell asleep, Sid would scooch over to Diego, and curl up against the saber's left side, and Diego didn't mind. Not a teeny little bit.

…...

Hope you liked it! I figured this was a good sequel, and I LOVED writing it. Pleaze review!


End file.
